


When We Were Younger

by nonajade



Category: 101 Dalmatians (1961), Disney - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:34:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26421208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonajade/pseuds/nonajade
Summary: Cruella and Anita one shots :)
Relationships: Anita/Cruella de Vil (101 Dalmatians)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

"Oh Cruella, would you put that cigarette out? You do know I hate the smell of the things." Anita shook her head softly, arranging the cupcakes she had made into a nice order on the sweets tray. The redheaded woman could never say her name properly, since they had met at the age of 7. Anita had a hard time pronouncing her 'R's when she was younger, and always called her classmate 'Cuwella' instead, or just plain Ella when no one was listening. She remembered the young girl insanely well - it was hard to miss her. When they were just little girls Cruella was still bony and pale, and she wore her distinctive black and white hair in two braids. The scowl never really left her face - only when Anita took her under the trees in the school's courtyard where no one could see them.

Cruella snarled at the woman, taking another drag. "Oh you have always been so dramatic, Anita!"

The ginger giggled under her breath, knowing that wasn't true at all. Anita was the only person in their 2nd grade class to befriend the new girl. Rumors circled around the school that she was a little demon child, but Anita didn't believe in that sort of stuff until she has seen it herself. She was an optimist and always gave others the benefit of the doubt - even if a 7-year-old Cruella scared her a little bit at first.

The taller woman sat down next to Anita, putting her cigarette out in the frosting of one of her cupcakes. Not exactly how she wanted Cruella to stop smoking, but it was a start. She sighed, picking up the sweet and trying to dust off some of the ash, however it couldn't be saved.

"Do you know how bad those things are for you?" Anita asked, her nose scrunching at the foul smell that followed the extinguished cigarette. Cruella always smelled like a mixture of tobacco and fur, and even though Anita hated the smell, when she rested her head of Cruella's chest at night it comforted her a great deal. Before meeting Cruella, the ginger had no idea furs had slightly different smells. Since she had been spending more time with her, she started to smell the difference between fox fur, bear fur, dog fur, faux fur, real fur. Anita was just about sick of fur, but she never minded. She loved Cruella and all questionable morals in between.

"Well of course I know they're bad for me, why do you think I smoke them?" The other woman chuckled, wrapping a slim arm around Anita's shoulder and pulling her down to lay on the couch with her. Anita happily obliged, resting her head on her partner's cold skin, her fingertips gently touching the woman's collarbone. She snuggled into her partner, much to Cruella's dismay, and ran her fingers through the black side of her hair.

"I wish you would take care of yourself, dear." Anita told her, staring over at the lit fireplace that kept the two women warm, the clicking of the firewood hanging in the air.

"Why take care of myself when I have you to do it for me?" Cruella asked in return, laughing to herself lowly as Anita lifted her head from the woman's chest. She furrowed her brow at Cruella, in which she thought was adorable. Anita never got angry, so it was cute to Cruella when she pretended she was.

"I love you."

"Oh, I hate it when you say that."

"Cruella!" 

Anita shifted herself a little to plant a quick kiss on Cruella's lips. She was much shorter than her girlfriend, and often needed to stand on her tip-toes to reach her lips - even when Anita wore her heels. Cruella arched her thin eyebrow at the ginger, scowling.

"Excuse me, Ms Radcliffe."

"Yes, Ms De Vil?" Anita smiled innocently at the other woman. Cruella had to admit that she loved it when she did that, in fact it was one of the many things she loved Anita for. She was good, unlike Cruella, and the change of pace excited the other woman. Opposites really do attract.

"I would like a better kiss than that." Cruella snarled down at the redhead, who shook her finger at Cruella in discipline.

"Not until you tell me you love me."

"I despise you."

"Oh, you do not!" Anita giggled, catching a small smile appear on Cruella's lips. She rested her head back on her chest, breathing in her scent as she laid her petite hand on Cruella's shoulder. The shorter woman was the only one who could make Cruella soft, and she found herself even at times like this wrapping her arms around Anita's waist and feeling a sense of comfort she had never felt before.

She sighed and moved her long, slim fingers to Anita's chin. She lifted her head to look at her, their eyes meeting.

"Anita, darling, I love you too." She told her. The usual venom that accompanied her words were no longer there when she told Anita she loved her. The ginger smiled, closing the gap between them as she pressed her soft lips against Cruella's. The other woman moved her hand to cup Anita's warm, blushing cheek, kissing her back.

Anita remembered the first time the two of them kissed. It was brief but electrifying, as two 14 year old girl's sat under their favorite tree in the school yard. They were hidden by bushes and leaves, so they had all the privacy in the world in their little hiding spot.

\----

_"Have you ever kissed a boy, Ella?" Anita asked, twiddling her thumbs nervously. She didn't know what had possessed her to ask such a thing._

_"I don't waste my time with such silly things." The girl snapped. Even when she was young she had the same raspy, husky voice. Anita admired it, she always liked the way her friend spoke. She was standing up while Anita sat on the grass, she whacked the trees leaves with a stick._

_"Have you ever wanted to kiss someone?" The redhead_ _questioned, looking up at the other girl. Cruella stopped hitting the branches and frowned down at Anita, holding the stick by her side._

_"I don't know." She admitted, throwing the stick aside and sitting down across from her friend, their knees touching. They held hands as they always did when sitting together, it was a habit they had developed since they first met._

_"I don't know either." Anita's breath hitched in her throat as her eyes met with Cruella's, feeling butterflies in her stomach. She swallowed hard, looking down to the ground quickly. "Do kisses always have to be with boys?"_

_Cruella shifted closer to her friend, causing Anita to lift her head. The girls were speaking quietly now, hardly whispering._

_"Boys are stupid, I don't see why we should be confined to just them." She replied honestly, catching Anita's eyes travelling all over her face, as if she were trying to find the courage to do something._

_"Ella-"_

_The redhead was cut off by her friend pressing her lips against hers. She gasped a little, closing her eyes and squeezing Cruella's hands for her first kiss. She was rather gentle with Anita, which was a surprise to both of the girls. Anita kissed her back, and it was all over too soon as they pulled away from each other._

\----

Anita sighed as she pulled away from Cruella, smiling as she rested her head on the woman's chest again.

"Was that kiss more to your standards?' She asked as her partner played with her hair. She had taken it down from it's usual bun as Cruella ran her fingers through the ginger locks. When they first started dating, Cruella was much rougher with her, and she had to teach her how to be gentle. Anita was a small and petite woman after all, describing herself to Cruella as a fragile package.

"Yes, much better." Cruella responded, earning a giggle from Anita.

"Does that mean you'll tell me you love me again?"

"Absolutely not, darling."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's not very good but i felt like writing, so enjoy :)

"I feel restless." Anita complained, tossing and turning in bed. Although the bedroom was pitch black, she knew Cruella would still be awake. She didn't go to sleep until the early hours of the morning, usually.

"Why complain about something that I have no control over? It's idiotic." Cruella retorted, earning a frown from Anita. She could be so cruel sometimes, and the ginger reached over to the bedside table and turned the lamp on.

"That's not very nice, Cruella." She crossed her arms, staring the other woman down. Cruella looked over at Anita, a little taken aback by the look on her face. It was rare to ever see Anita upset.

"What do you want me to do about your insomnia?" She spat, sitting up and moving closer to Anita. It was scary when Cruella got in people's faces like that, but after knowing Cruella for most of their lives, Anita got over the intimidation pretty quickly.

"Well I'm sorry for mentioning anything." Anita frowned, trying to change the subject and throwing the blanket over herself, turning over. Cruella sighed, placing her cold hand on Anita's shoulder. She hated dealing with emotions, and others emotions were even worse than her own. But whenever she had an argument with Anita, she couldn't help but feel something she had never felt before - guilt. A sinking feeling in her stomach that she tried to ignore, but usually never did her any good.

"Anita, darling, come here." She spoke softly, making the ginger sit up and turn to face her. Even when she was upset, she always listened to what the other woman had to say. Cruella arched her eyebrow at the other woman, leaning in and kissing her softly. Anita couldn't help but smile when Cruella kissed her, no matter how upset she was. She pulled away momentarily before kissing her again, moving her hand to Anita's waist. The ginger happily leaned into the other woman's touch, placing her hands on Cruella's shoulders.

As the redhead sighed, Cruella took the opportunity to lick her bottom lip, biting it before slipping her tongue into Anita's mouth. She gasped in surprise, but happily returned the gesture, getting chills as her partner's cold hand touched her inner thigh.

"Ella-"

She was quickly shushed by the other woman as her hand snaked up Anita's nightgown, and the ginger couldn't help but spread her legs a little as butterflies fluttered in her stomach. Cruella moved away from Anita's lips and took to her neck, quickly leaving marks that Anita would have to cover up the next day. Cruella was always rough, and had accidentally hurt Anita a few times when the two women were first exploring each other intimately. She forgot the redhead was a little and fragile woman, but soon realised she could feel pleasure without hurting anyone.

Her slim fingers slid under the soft fabric of Anita's underwear, resting on her hip as she sunk her teeth into the ginger's skin. Anita made little noises at this, small whimpers as her fingers tangled in the white side of Cruella's hair.

Her fingers teased Anita's skin, hooking the woman's underwear and pulling them down her thighs. Anita sighed at the action, relaxing as the warmth in between her legs became near unbearable. Cruella ran her tongue up Anita's throat, the redhead tilting her head back to give the other woman more access. She nipped at her jaw as her hand trailed around Anita's inner thigh, causing her to let out a shaky exhale.

"What is it, darling?" Cruella asked lowly, smirking against her partners skin. Anita was breathing heavily, her chest heaving as she fluttered her eyes open. She spotted Cruella's hand in between her legs under the blankets and gasped in the back of her throat, whining a little in desperation. At Anita's lack of answer, Cruella lifted her hand away from Anita's legs and licked her fingers thoroughly. She pinched Anita's neck with her nails before guiding her hand back down her body, making Anita shiver.

Anita gasped sharply as Cruella's cold fingertips brushed against her clit. She opened her eyes widely, looking up at Cruella and kissing her roughly. At this point, Cruella was sitting on top of the redhead, straddling her hips as Anita pulled at her with great need.

"Now now, darling, you must use your words." Cruella smirked, down at the shivering woman. Anita's lip quivered as Cruella's fingers teased her, she squirmed under her partner as she whined.

"Cruella," She sighed breathlessly, "I need you."

She smirked again as she slowly slipped a slim finger into Anita, causing the redhead to bite her lip and arch her back. She groaned loudly, attempting to cover her mouth with her hand but quickly being stopped by her partner as Cruella grabbed her wrist, wanting to hear the woman's sounds.

"Ella~" She moaned, moving her hips along with Cruella's slow movements. It was unlike her to be slow and gentle though, and she quickly picked up the pace. She slipped a second finger in and moving her hand faster, her thumb pressed against Anita's wet clit as she fucked her.

"Oh, Ella!' She cried, her toes curling as Cruella slowly moaned next to her ear. She tangled her fingers in the black and white hair, her thighs trembling as she hooked her legs around Cruella's waist. "Mmmm!"

The other woman continued to leave marks on Anita's pale skin, not minding how Anita pulled her hair as her hand movements began to get rougher. Anita yearned for more, her legs unhooking from her partner's waist and spreading them as far as she could, feeling herself getting closer to the edge. Cruella knew these signs all too well and smirked, circling her thumb on Anita's clit quickly. The ginger squirmed, biting her bottom lip and crying out in pleasure.

"Oh, Ella, dear!" She gasped as the other woman groaned in her ear, a muffled "darling" coming from Cruella in encouragement. Anita cried out as her orgasm rocked through her, wrapping her arms around Cruella as she was surrounded by pure bliss. The pleasure overtook her and her cheeks flushed, warming up her face after she came down from the high after a good few seconds. She was exhausted as Cruella kissed her passionately, removing her fingers which made the ginger whimper a little. She licked her lips as Cruella moved off of her, laying next to her and chuckling a little.

"That should help you rest easier, my dear." She sighed, wrapping an arm around her lover. Anita groaned tiredly in response, already half asleep.


End file.
